Lucy's new sister
by azureturpealian sea888
Summary: What will Lucy do now she's found out her sister is alive?Gray finds himself falling for this mysterious girl.What will he do since Lucy sister hates being close to any male?What Heavy secret does this girl have that causes her so much pain?please be nice


Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail no matter how much I want to

When Fenrir says pup she refers to a young mammal. Since she herself is a wolf all predatory mammal young is called a pup. Food they hunt like deer, the young are called calves. For birds

they are pipsqueaks since to her all they seem to do is chatter.

Essylt means ice in welsh it's a girls name

16 years ago.

"please take care of my daughter"Layla Heartfilia begged as she pleaded with the human embodiment of the ice dragon. "Please. You owe me." Essylt sighed. "Very well. My dept is now

paid. Be prepared to know that currently I am also sharing my territory with an old friend, Fenrir, the forest wolf. Do you accept this offer?" "Yes" whispered Layla. She handed her

newborn daughter to the Essylt. Just as the bundle of cloth left her arms the baby began to cry. Essylt's motherly instincts kicked in as she cooed to the baby down. Happily, the child

gurgled and raised its tiny hands to form fists. Layla smiled as she whispered to her child. "I love you Lei Anne Heartfilia.

1 hour later (both creatures in normal forms)

Essylt shrieked in frustration. "How do you get this thing to SHUT UP!" Fenrir sighed heavily. "Essylt, the pup's hungry. She needs food." "I offered it some meat," growled Essylt. "And the

little ingrate didn't even look at it!" Hungrily, the baby shrieked again, the piercing sound echoing around the room. Both mythical creatures attempted to place their paws or claws on their

ears with varying degrees of sucess. "Essylt," Fenrir said as if talking to a three year old. "The pup needs milk." "What's milk?" Essylt curiously asked. "Essylt just let me care for the pup.

I still have some milk left from my last litter," sighed Fenrir. "But I get to teach Lei Anne forest beliefs, okay?" "Fine" huffed Essylt.

16 years later

Once again Natsu and Gray were arguing over something absolutely pointless while creating property damage by burning tables, freezing Natsu's arms together, and so on. Today they

were lucky since Ezra took an s class job preventing her from intimidating the two boys. The bad news; Lucy was depressed, and when she was depressive is got pissed real easy. " HEY

LUCY" Natsu yelled. "THAT ICE STRIPPER ATE ALL MY CHILI RIGHT!" WHY WOULD I EAT YOUR CHILI? IT TASTES LIKE CRAP! BUT THE REAL PROBLEM IS HOW YOU MELTED ALL MY

ICE CREAM YOU FIERY ASSHOLE!""knock it off" lucy said in a dead, depressive tone.(like in chapter 72 page 8) "I was under the impression that you were the best of friends," she added in

a sickly sweet tone of voice. "R-rrightt" Natsu and gray shivered while hugging each other like gay men.(not that I have anything against them). All of Fairy tail hid in fear of the depressive, irritated, agitated aura Lucy emitted.

Except one very brave soul.

"what's wrong Lu chan?" Levy sat down next to her friend. " Oh nothing" "Come on Lu chan you can tell me whatever's upsetting you" Levy gave Lucy an understanding smile. By this time

all of Fairy tail except for master Makarov. Lucy glared at them all and all of Fairy tail besides Levy and Mirajane scurried away. Lucy sighed. "Today's the day my sister was born." But Lucy

" asked Mirajane. "Why would you be sad about that?"

"Because she died one the exact same day."

One day later

It was the dead of night. Only a few drunkards were still in Fairy Tail. Master Makarov still sat at the counter top he usually sat on. He watched on as the slim figure of a girl snuck through

the tall oak doors of fairy tail. He sighed. " It's been a long time Lei Anne. Five years to be exact. " Yes it has" whispered Lei Anne. "I can't believe you could have done something so

utterly stupid. But more importantly did you manage to complete the mission?" "Yes I did." Makarov looked up in surprise. "YOU MANAGED TO COMPLETE A TEN YEAR MISSION IN 5 YEARS.

"Unfortunately for Lei Anne who glared at Master Makarov with high killing intent, the yell was heard to all the corners of Magnolia. Each and every Fairy Tail mage worth two cents rushed

to Fairy Tail expecting the base to be in trouble. What they did not expect was a girl with ebony flyaway hair in a loose braid, wearing a green cloak, and a tattoo of fairy tail on the back of

her neck glaring at master like she was going to castrate him. A few even stood between her and master to reassure themselves that she would not make master sterile. Most of the females

in the room couldn't care less about Master's gentinals. Lei Anne Heartfilia face palmed her forehead and sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night. She could tell. Why me? she thought.

Authors notes

Lei Anne is NOT a mary sue. If I ever get past the first chapter you' ll learn that Lei Anne has a lot of mental scarring due to past experiences. However I am still trying to choose a good

disorder to give her. I am currently highly annoyed since my computer for some odd unknown reason, will not let me space my sentences. SO DEAL WITH IT!1


End file.
